Truth or Dare 153
by no one but someone
Summary: Yes another truth of dare. After reading like 152 Truth or dare fanfic's I decided to do one my style with the help of my best friend.
1. Tyler insults Athena

**Chapter one**

**Percys P.O.V**

I was doing sword practice with a guy from the Apollo cabin when Leo ran up to me and asked, "Wanna play T.O.D?" "Dude I played it like 152 times!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Suddenly Leo pulled out a hammer and knocked me out. The next thing I knew I was in the Hades cabin. Leo said, "Since I knocked you out you may go first." "Okay Tyler Truth or dare?" He thought about it and said, "Dare."

I said, "Go prank Iris message Athena." (**So I'm going to leave out the Iris goddess of the rainbow offering thing**) "Athena I want to slap your crap." Tyler said. Athena was confused and asked,"Wait what?"

"Can you eat Apollos face for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are as cranky as you MOM!"

"How dare you insult me child!"

"Can I have my mouse pizza now?"

"SHUT UP already!"

"You love Poseidon!"

Then he ended the message with a very confused/angry Athena trying to sort out what just happened. Everyone rolling on the floor laughing. Tyler said, "Jason Truth or dare?"


	2. Thalia on a unicycle

**Sorry it took so long and this chapter may be short but it is hilarious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasons p.o.v<strong>

Alright, it was funny to hear Tyler prank Athena. But when he picked me, I got nervous. "Um dare" I said. Crap! Why did I say dare! "Okay I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Piper." "Thats it? Easy." I said and pulled Piper in the closet. So I said. Pipers cheeks were bright red. Then there was a click. "Wait What!" I said and slammed on the door. "S*** Were locked in" I said. "Well there is only one thing to do." Piper said. "What?" I asked, backing against the wall. "This." She said and jumped on me.

**Nicos P.O.V**

So we continued playing with the occasional moan from the closet.

**Percys P.O.V**

"Okay Conner truth or dare?" I asked "Dare" I smiled, "Make out with Travis for one whole minute." Conner smiled. Travis yelled, "Ahhh! My brother is gay!" Conner grabbed Travis and started kissing. Katie said, "I cant look!" And covered her eyes. After a minute Conner let go and Travis ran into the bathroom and threw up.

When he got back he said, "Thalia truth or dare?" "Dare." Travis thought about it and finally said, "You have to wear a dress and bonnet, ride a unicycle around camp, wear clown shoes, and tell everyone your name is Mary, all at the same time.**" (I got the idea from watching a robot chicken episode) **Thalia looked like she was going to faint. She said, "Fine."

Silena got the dress and bonnet. Travis got the unicycle. Someone got the clown shoes at the camp store, Thalia got all those things on and started riding around camp yelling, "My names Mary!"

Everyone was Rolfing(**Tell me if I spelled it right.**) except Nico. When she made it to the Demeter cabin she slammed into the wall, fell on the ground face first, and when she got up one of the potted plants fell on her head. She just fell to the ground knocked out. Nico ran over to her and . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? That's right I made Conner gay for the heck of it. Sorry it was so short. Disclaimer I only own Tyler all others belong to Rick Rordan. I'm Trying to make the chapters longer but it's hard I tell you, hard!<strong>


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Sorry its taking so long to make chapter but there are two reasons Its taking so long. One: Im trying to think of good dares/truths. Two: Me and my friend promised each other to take turns making chapters and the next chapter is his turn. Bye, sorry.**

**Signed,**

**Nobody but somebody**


	4. Percy takes a swim

**A/N: This story is written by two people.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

"Thaila!" Nico screamed, and ran over to her. "OMG, Live!" he said. He started to give her CPR when she jumped up and said "Syke!"

Nico sat back down. His cheeks were bright red. "Okay, time to go get Jason and Piper from the closet."

I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Jason and Piper fell out, Jason's arms around Pipers waist, making out, hard. "Are you two trying to swallow each other? I mean really!"

Piper and Jason split apart and sat down, completely silent. "Alright Jason, its your turn." I said.

"Okay. Annebeth, Truth or Dare?" Jason said. "Truth." She said. "Is it true that you and Percy sleep together every night?" Jason asked with a grin. "Yes . . . Its true." She said, blushing.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" Annebeth asked. "Dare." He said. "Okay, I dare you to Jump into the lake with no clothes on." She said.

I had to watch him strip and follow him to the lake. Of course, I get stuck as the witness. "Alright" He said and jumped in.

When he got out he started running screaming, "Agh! Get away from me!" I was gonna ask him what he meant when 20 river dryads came out of the water and ran after him screaming, "Come back! Your sooooooo hot!"

He ran into his cabin and locked the door behind him. It took a while to drag the river dryads away from the cabin.

"Okay." I said when I got back, "Percy isnt playing anymore. He locked himself in his cabin."


	5. The Picture

**Tyler's P.O.V**

"Annabeth it's your turn." She turned to Nico. "Truth or dare?" Nico said, "Dare." Annabeth said, "I dare you to shadow travel Percy here." Nico said, "Sure." Nico shadow traveled away.

When he came back he was like SUPER tired. I said, "Percy its your turn." "Okay, Nico Truth or Dare?" Nico said, "Dare." He said, "I dare you to walk into the woods holding a sign that says, 'This sign is made of wood.' " Nico said, "Sure." He walked away with the sign.

A few moments later he was being chased by wood nymphs. He hid behind me. One asked, "Which way did he go?" I pointed behind me, "That way." They ran away looking for Nico but over-looked Nico who was hiding behind me.

He said, "Since you helped me Tyler Truth or dare?" "Dare." Nico leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I saw Nico whisper something in Tyler's ear. Tyler looked at me and Annabeth, then to Nico and nodded. The next thing I knew Tyler was showing Silena (in ghost form) some pictures with her jumping up and down with glee. Everybody else but me and Annabeth were laughing their heads off.

I asked, "Can I see?" Tyler shook his head. He put the pictures in his pocket. He said, "Annabeth Truth or dare?" Annabeth said, "Truth." Tyler said, "What was your most dirtiest thought of Percy?" Annabeth leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

Annabeth said, "Silena Truth or" Silena said, "Truth." Annabeth said, "What was on the picture?" Silena leaned over and wispered something in her ear. Annabeth looked at me and blushed. Silena suddenly blurted out, "Tyler did it!" Annabeth looked at him murderously.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I can't believe Tyler misused his time powers like that. By the way the picture was about me and Percy making out with not much clothes on.**  
><strong>

Silena said, "Clarrise Truth or dare?"


	6. The Big Prank

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Um Dare, I guess." Clarisse said. "I dare you to" There was a knock on the door. Everyone else hid somewhere when I said "Come in."

Chiron walked in with two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had a black jacket and jeans on. The girl was wearing a shirt with one of those Chinese drawings on them. Nico Chiron said, "This is your brother, Tony, and your sister, Allie."

Allie sat on my bed and laid down. Her red and green highlights went into my glass of water. "Okay. Thanks for brining them. Hope you enjoyed your stay, bye!" I said and shoved him out the door.

All the other campers came out of their hiding spot, which made Allie scream, and introduced themselves. "We're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" I told them and they nodded.

"So you said dare right?" Percy asked. "Yep." Clarisse said. "Okay Tony, go outside." Silena told him. He walked outside and closed the door.

(Note: If you are under twelve or will go like ewwwww do not read this dare.) "Okay, I dare you to rape Tony." Silena said. She grinned. "Man, Okay." She said and told Tony to come in.

(I'm gonna skip this part but lets just say Tony is seriously emo cause he didn't care.)

Everybody said, "Wow." Tony said, "What?" I said, "Never mind. Clarisse its your turn."

Clarisse said, "Tyler Truth or Dare?" Tyler said, "Dare." Clarisse said, "I dare you to auction 'the pictures' at Olympus, and give me have of the money you earned." Tyler grabbed the horribly disgusting pictures and left.

**One hour later . . **

Tyler came back with two bags full of golden drachmas. We all said, "Whoa." I asked, "Who bought 'the pictures'?"

Tyler said, "Aphrodite bought all three each for 150 drachmas."

He gave Clarisse one of the bags. Tyler said, "Truth or Dare everybody?" We all said, "Dare." He said, "Help me prank the Hermes cabin."

He said, "Okay, Hades kids, you shadow travel the Hermes kids away until I tell you were ready. Percy, get bags of horse manure and spread them everywhere. Annabeth you get mice into the cabin, then lead as many owls as you can into the cabin. Katie you fill the cabin with poisonous flowers. Clarisse you destroy as much of the cabin you can. Beckendorf you rig the toilets with Greek fire. Silena you switch their clothes with horrible clothes."

We all nodded. We went to work. (Ill save you the details) When Tyler told me, Allie, and Tony to shadow travel them back we did, but in front of the cabin. We then ran into the Hades cabin and slammed the door.

**Travis's P.O.V**

We where in a cave with to Nico, and seriously looking emo kids blocking the exit. When we saw Tyler run in I knew all of us were in trouble. Then we all got shadow traveled back to in front of our cabin.

The emo kids then ran into their cabin and slammed the door behind them. When we entered, the place was filled with, poop, mysterious flowers, owls, mice, and destroyed items, Then one of the Hermes kids ran into the bathroom.

We heard a loud WHOM! Then he ran out with his pants on fire. When we put it out he went to switch clothes but came out with very small, and ugly pants. I yelled, "They all avenged us! They ganged up on us!"

**Tyler's P.O.V**

We where all laughing listening to a very pissed off Travis.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea of the prank by thinking of all the things I wanted to do to my little brother. I own Tyler, my friend owns Tony and Allie. All others belong to Rick Rordan. Please review!<strong>


	7. Tyler drinks beer

**No one (that's the author who wrote Aphrodite's revenge/Percy Jackson's new friend is his enemies son?) but some one is two people (mostly me) The other author is my friend who is writing Tony' s quest. We both made this chapter. I wrote Tyler's P.O.V. My friend wrote Tony's P.O.V just to let you know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

I volunteered to go since that dare involved everyone. I asked, "Conner Truth or dare?" Conner said, "Truth." I thought about it. I said, "Is it true you're a boy?" Conner said, "No." All of us but Travis gasped. I said, "Prove it."

Conner said, "Voice deepener off." Suddenly Conner's voice got higher. Suddenly everybody but me, Conner, and Travis fainted. Conner said, "I wanted to know the life of a boy. But sometimes I have the urge to kiss a Justin Bieber poster." I asked, "How come you didn't grow you know?" Conner said, "I'm a late bloomer."

Then every woke up and I explained everything I knew about Conner being a girl. Carly is Conner's real name. Carly said, "Travis Truth or Dare?" Travis said, "Dare." Carly said, "I dare you to make out with every single girl except me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico." Nico yelled, "Shut the f*** up!"

Travis said, "Fine." He did well until he got to the Ares cabin.

When about ten minutes passed I (spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!) paused time and went into the Ares to see what was going on. I saw all Clarisse trying to shove Travis's head up his butt. I took a picture then ran out and then resumed time again. I started showing them to everyone.

**Tony's P.O.V**

When Travis got back, he didn't look so good. "Travis!" Katie screamed as soon as he came back. They made out for about five minutes. When they stopped I said, "Okay, Travis its your turn." He grinned and said, "Allie, Truth or Dare?"

Allie sat there for a minute and then said, "Dare." Travis thought for a minute and then whispered something in her ear. She gasped but said, "Okay."

She grabbed Tyler and pulled him into the closet with him saying, "No! I don't wanna die!"

I heard slamming against the door and then Allie walked out and said, "Done!" Tyler then walked out and he was all loopy. "That felt goood." Travis said.

"What did you do!" Percy asked Allie. "I gave him some punch with a li'l beer added to it. He'll be loopy for about five more minutes."

"Alright, Tony. Truth or Dare?" Allie said to me. I immediately said "Truth." "Is it true you think someone here is hot and if yes then who?" I whispered, "Piper." Jason jumped up and said "Whoa. Back off. Shes mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided not to make Connor gay anymore but a girl! Cool plot eh?<strong>


	8. Aphrodite visits

**Hey guys! My friend has finally make his own account! Yeeeeeeaahhhh! Now he can stop piggy-backing off my account. He's still going to help me with this story though. His name is Rawker465. He can't publish a story until tomorrow though**.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

Tony said, "Annabeth Truth or Dare." Annabeth said, "Dare." Tony said, "I dare you to ask Aphrodite for a makeover." Annabeth almost fainted. She then said, "Fine, but you have to give me the drachma." Tony tossed the drachma.

Percy made the rainbow. Annabeth tossed the coin into the rainbow. (I'm going to skip the offering call thing). Aphrodite appeared on the other side. She asked, "What do you want darling?" Annabeth asked, "Can you give me a full makeover?" Aphrodite smiled. She said, "I'll be right over."

I whispered to Travis, "I bet you 5 drachmas in the make over she'll use something that's pink." Travis said, "You're on." Then a cloud of perfume formed. When it was gone Aphrodite was standing there with a kit in her hands. She said, "We can do this in my daughters' cabin." "Annabeth said," Okay."

Then Aphrodite looked at Percy she said, "We should do you to." Tony and me grabbed Percy and dragged him to the Aphrodite cabin. We shoved him in there yelling, "Give him a makeover! By the way your mom is visiting for a bit!"

All the girls started squealing like mice getting a life supplies of cheese. Aphrodite and Annabeth then entered the cabin with all the girls surrounding them. We ran into the Hades cabin and waited.

**Half a hour later . . .**

Aphrodite came in with Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth looked . . . better because I haven't fallen in love EVER! Travis, Jason, and Beckendorf (in ghost form) started drooling. Katie, Silena (in ghost form), and Piper didn't notice because they were too busy drooling over Percy.

I just said, "Wow, you guys are acting like you don't even know each other." Travis, Jason, Beckendorf, Tony, Katie, Silena, and Piper said at the same time, "What?" I just face palmed myself.

Aphrodite said, "Bye-bye!" Then she disappeared in a puff of pink perfume. Annabeth said, "Clarisse Truth or Dare?" Clarisse said, "Dare." Annabeth smiled evilly. Clarisse gulped. Annabeth said, "I dare you to break your most favorite weapon."

Clarisse paled, but she got up and walked to her cabin. We heard a loud SNAP! Then Clarisse came out crying, do you hear me, CRYING.

Clarisse said, "Prissy Truth or Dare?" Percy said, "Uhhhhh."


	9. Why are you treating Mrs O'Leary badly?

**The time it's taking me to write a story is doubling, since I have to go to church school for the rest of the week and the week after that. Ironic, when finished with a chistian school I write a fanfiction that involves Greek mythology.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

The door swung open. There was two people there. One in a black robe, was somewhat in his forties, and had a smile on his face. The man next to him was in a gray jogging suit with skin (**Not trying to be raciest**) as dark as a Hershey bar.

Annabeth said, "Phillip, and George! What are you doing here?" Phillip said, "Well we decided to join your game of yours." Annabeth said, "Guys, these are the people who helped me escape Eros when he was avenging for Aphrodite against Athena." Percy said, "Hello. Thanks for helping Annabeth."

We spread out the circle more and they sat down. Percy said, "Dare." Clarisse said, "I dare you to throw some of Mrs. OLearys s*** at George."

George looked scared. Percy said, "Sorry George, but I accept." Percy left dragging George. When he came back George had nothing on him. Clarisse said, "You did it wrong! Do it again." Percy said, "You never said I couldn't miss." Clarisse said, "D***!"

Percy asked, "Piper Truth or Dare?" Piper said, "Dare." Percy thought about it. Then he said, "I dare you to charm-speak Drew into making out with Mrs. OLeary." Piper said, "Gladly." She got up and walked away. I was the witness.

I suddenly lost Piper. I decided to go to the arena. When I got there I saw Drew making out with Mrs. OLeary. Piper was drilling sergeant-like commands, like, "More passionately!" or, "You can do longer than that maggot!" Luckily for me I'm not effected by charmspeaking.

**Ten minutes later . . .**

I finally dragged Piper away from the very grossed out Drew. I shoved her into the Hades cabin, Piper asked, "Nico Truth or Dare?" Nico stuttered, "D-dare." Piper said, "I dare you to handcuff yourself to Thalia, and neither of you may use your powers to destroy/unlock the handcuffs." Nico asked, "Where do you keep the handcuffs?"

Piper ran to the Hermes cabin. She came back with handcuffs.

Carly yelled at Travis, "I told you to put them in a different hiding spot!" Piper snapped them on. Nico said, "Tyler." I easily said, "Dare." "I dare you to bring another person into this game." I ran off. I quickly paused time, grabbed Jane, and dragged her to the cabin.

When I unpaused time. Grover bowed to Jane. Jane said, "Grover, just because my father has faded, doesn't mean I take his job." Grover sat up straight silent as a mouse.

I yelled, "Thalia!" Thalia said, "Truth." I asked, "What is your worst fear?" She said, "Heights." All of us but Percy yelled, "WTF!" She said, "What?"

Thalia said, "Phillip Truth or Dare?"


	10. Throwing Hedgehogs

**Sorry I took so long and it's so short. I had to go to church school for a while (kinda ironic greek mythology fanfiction after church school) By the way, if you stop reviewing I'll stop writing, I'm getting lonely.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

Phillips eyes showed complete fear. He said, "Dare." Thalia said, "I dare you to.."paused for dramatic effect. "Punch Mr. D in the testicals."

Phillip shrugged. He got up and walked out. We heard the sound of something that sounded like a chipmunk in a blender. Phillip ran back. He sat down. We asked, "What happened?" He said, "Well, I disguised myself as a Hermes kid. When I punched him he sang like Justin Bieber yelling into a bullhorn. Next I transformed into a gopher, bit his shin and ran away"

Thalia whistled. I said, "You'll get into more trouble then I will in 50 years." Phillip said, "I doubt it, but I still will get into a lot of trouble." He said, "Jane Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." Phillip instantly said, "I dare you to eat meat." Jane grabbed something in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a white thing. She ate it. When finished she said, "Tofu meat."

Phillip said, "D***!" Jane turned to me and asked, "Truth or Dare?" I said, "Dare." Suddenly I felt the presence of my half niece. Jane's face turned confused. Then she smiled. She said, "Play seven minutes in heaven with me." I thought_ D***! Aphrodite! F*** you Aphrodite!_ I decided not to look weak. So I grabbed her and dragged her into the closet.

**Percy's P.O.V**

We heard a lot of sounded that sounded very, very wrong. I decided to take his place. I asked, "Allie Truth or Dare?" She said, "Truth." I thought about it. Soon a wicked grin spread across my face. I said, "What is the most negative thought about Zeus?" We all (but Allie) were Rolfing like idiots. Allie said, "He is a idiot for hating my father." All of us said, "Ooooooooooo." Thunder boomed in the distance.

Tyler came out of the closet with a normal expression on his face. Jane on the other hand was like a drunk, giggling, buffoon. She's a _real_ poker face. Tyler asked, "George Truth or Dare?" He said, "Dare." Tyler said, "I dare you to throw a hedgehog at Phillip." He smiled at his evil dare. George and Phillip laughed. George made a hedgehog materialize in his hand. He threw it.

When it was centimeters from his face it stopped and started heading towards me. It hit me but luckily I bathed in the Styx. George asked, "Annabeth Truth or Dare?" Annabeth said, "Uuummmm."


	11. Selina visits

**Yeah I know, It's too short, blah, blah, blah. The writing is terrible, blah, blah, blah. I know it's terrible (if you think it's good then I am too negative). Read, go ahead and read. Stop reading the d*** author's note and read already.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's P.O.V<strong>

Annabeth finally said, "Truth." Phillip was surprised at this. He said, "I need to think about it." He started thinking, and thinking, and thinking. I decided to wrap this up by fast-forwarding time. I stopped when I thought I went forward enough. He asked, "What do you want to do to Percy right now?"

Annabeth said," Do it, do it. With him. If you know what I mean." At that moment Percy ran out of the room. Annabeth asked, "Carly Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." I saw no evil in Annabeth's eyes, :-(. She said, "I dare you to get Percy, and drag him back here." Carly shrugged and walked out. We waited, and waited, and waited.

We heard a scream, a wave, and another scream. Carly ran back in soaking wet. I decided to get him. I ran there, ran back, and chained Percy to the wall somehow. Carly said, "Travis Truth or Dare?" He said, "Dare sis." Carly instantly said, "I dare you to get Nico to make Siena's ghost and then makeout with her." Travis shrugged. Nico did it. When Selina was 'solid' Travis started making out. Selina was in shock. When finished, Selina pulled out a ghost knife and stabbed herself. She then faded away.

I said, "Nice kissing moves Travis, you turned a Aphrodite girl into a emo, sort of." All of us but Travis snickered. He asked," Since you think its funny, Tyler T or D?" I said, "Dare." Travis said, "Makeout with Jane." Jane started jumping up and down squealing. I said, "No thanks." I took off my shirt. Then I thought, _D***, now she'll be worse! F*** you Aphrodite, again!"_

She started swooning. I've known her for like, three thousand years, and up until now Ive never seen her like this. I decided to move on. I asked, "Katie Truth or Dare?" She jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling . She stuttered, "T-t-ruth." I asked, "Who do you like and why?" She said, "Travis, because hes nice once you get to know him, and loves me back." In no time at all they started doing a love feast on each other.

Luckily Chiron walked in to tell us to go to bed. I untied Percy and went to bed thinking of tomorrow.


	12. Story romances and my romances

**Yeah! Long chapter! And I updated! Go me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up the next morning. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I went to the pavilion for breakfast. While I was eating Grover slid next to me. He asked, "You going to continue our Truth or dare later today?" I said, "Yep."

Grover asked, "Do you think Jane-" I cut him off. I said, "She seems only interested in Tyler. Why are you always trying to get her attention?" He said, "You know she's my only connection to Pan. You know what? I'm going to ask her out."

I burst out laughing. He asked, "What?" I said, "Nothing. Wait aren't you dating Juniper?" I whipped away a tear from the laughter. Grover said, "Me and Juniper broke up after a fight." I just simply said, "Well any way, about Jane. You could find out more about her through someone who knows her."

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I was reading a book one of the kids from the Athena cabin gave me. When I felt someone behind me. I said, "Hey Grover." He asked, "How the Hades did you know it's me?" I looked at him and said, "You're the only satyr who's friendly to me."He said, "Good point."

He then went to his knees and begged, "Help me get a date with Jane, you're the only one who really knows her." I said, "Thank Zeus. I've been trying to get her off my back ever since the closet thing. I'll help you during Truth or Dare." Grover said, "Then it'll be a win, win."

I nodded my head, and went back to my book. He looked at the cover and said/asked, "The Odysseus? I thought you couldn't read." I shrugged and said, "I took a few classes on reading, writing, and arithmetic by my half niece. You know her as Athena." With that said Grover left.

**20 minutes later . . .**

We met up in Percy's cabin. We started. Jane said, "I'll go first. Tyler truth or dare?" I said,"Dare." Jane instantly said, "Dare you to . . . "She leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Jane whispered something in Tyler's ear. Tyler instantly said, "You have a dirty mind, you know that? Also no." He took of his boot. He asked, "Grover Truth or Dare?" Grover said, "Dare." While smiling. Tyler said, "I dare you to go on a date with Jane." Grover yelled, "Yes!"

Grover then happily asked, "Nico Truth or Dare?" I said, "Truth." He asked, "Do you like Thalia?" Aw s*** I could feel myself blushing. I said, "Yes." Thalia got up, grabbed my shirt, and dragged me out the cabin.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Carly said, "I'll take his place. Annabeth Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." Carly said, "Tonight, I dare you to sleep with Percy."

A voice came from above. **Don't you guys remember? Annabeth admitted in chapter 4 she sleeps with Percy every night. **I asked, "Zeus?" **No this is the d*** author. No one but someone. Carly think of a different dare.**

Annabeth said, "Thanks alot!"Carly then said, "Okay this time when you go to sleep this time with Percy, you have do it while wearing this." She gave her a bag with clothes in it.

Annabeth said, "Okay, Clarisse Truth or dare?" Clarisse said, "Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen on the date? What is in the bag? What is Annabeth's dare? What did Jane try to dare Tyler to do? What happened to Thalia and Nico? When am I going to stop asking questions? To be continued . . .<strong>


	13. Thailaco

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth thought for a minute. Then smiled. "I dare you to go and make out with Percy for 10 minutes." I bet I looked pale. Clarisse grabbed me and started kissing him. After 10 minutes, I yelled, "Ow! She bit my lip!"

"Alright, Percy, Truth or Dare?" Clarisse asked. "Dare." I said, confidently. "I dare you to jump in the lake with Annabeth naked and make out in front of the dryads."

Annabeth and I walked over to the lake, holding hands. We stripped and jumped in. A dryad swam over to me and rubbed her finger down my leg. Then Annabeth and me started kissing.

The Dryads smile disappeared. It charged at Annabeth and me. We ran out with twenty Dryads chasing after us. Ten were running at me yelling, "Come back!"

The other ten chased after Annabeth with knives and chainsaws screaming, "Die!" When Annabeth and me got back to the cabin, I said, "I didn't know Dryads own chainsaws." "Ditto."

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Percy asked, "Tony Truth or dare?" He said, "Truth." He asked, "What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

Tony said, "Once, I was looking at my crush, thinking dirty thoughts about her when my you know what unleashed a pee train." Everyone started Rolfing except for me and Tony, cause I knew he could summon the dead.

He said, "Sister Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." Tony said, "I dare you to tell everyone about the 'incident'." She said, "Okay. One day I was walking down the street during Halloween, when I got so scared I accidentally summoned real zombies and they started trying to eat the trick-or-treaters."

No one but Nico laughed. I asked, "Wait, didn't Thalia drag you away?" He nodded. Allie asked, "Nico what happened?" He said, "Why should I tell you?" Allie said, "Well, I dare you to tell us, and if you choose truth what happened?"

He said, "Okay."

**Nico's P.O.V**

**20 minutes ago . . .**

Thalia was dragging me somewhere I couldn't tell where. She dragged me into her cabin. She yelled, "Artemis I'm quitting the hunt!" Then she started making out with me. I felt the sparks fly like fireworks. Artemis appeared next to me and ripped me off her, (or was it her off me?)

She yelled at Thalia, "I am very disappointed with you, you b****!" Thalia yelled, "I don't care the s***! Karate chop!" She then karate chopped Artemis in the neck. Surprisingly Artemis fell to the ground unconscious. I fell down. When I got up I said, "Nice hit." She said, "Thanks."

**Percy's P.O.V**

**The present**

I asked, "So you two are in a relationship now?" They said, "Yeah, pretty much." Nico said, "Okay Percy truth or dare?" I decided to do something new for a change. I said, "Truth." Nico said, "I didn't expect that. I need to think."

We all groaned. We waited for what seemed like centuries. I said, "Any time this millennia now." I wish I brought my Ipod. Soon Nico asked, "Wait, what did you say?" I said, "Truth." Nico said, "Oh I was thinking of a dare."

Soon it was curfew and we all went to our cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. The knocking-out-a-god part was unrealistic. But hey, basicly, this whole story is unrealistic. You're welcome Thailaco fans. P.S Cliffhanger!<strong>


	14. Possibility of Juniper

**I updated! Go me! Go me! It's not my birthday! It was about two weeks ago, seriously. My birthday was two weeks ago and I didn't even get a party. Any way hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

I was getting ready while Annabeth was getting dressed in the clothes Carly gave her. She came out of the bathroom wearing just really, really short shorts, and a bra. I couldn't help myself but to stare.

Annabeth said, "Stop being a pervert and lets get this dare over with." I decided to not argue and we both got in and tried to go to sleep. Key word: tried. I soon couldn't help it but pull her closer. She didn't seem to resist. I found out why. She fell asleep already.

Annabeth shivered and then snuggled up closer. I didn't mind at all. I soon was so content I fell asleep.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I got up and went to breakfast. I just ate an apple, the rest I got I burned for the gods. I was eating when I felt something clonk me on the noggin. I looked up to see Juniper. I rolled my eyes and asked in annoyance, "Oh gods, what do you want?" "I want to tell Grover the fight we had was a BIG misunderstanding. Have you seen him?"

I asked, "No. Hey, what did you fight about any way?" She stammered, "W-w-hy do y-ou want to know?" I said, "So I know the seriousness."

"Nothing big."

"If it makes couples fight, yes it is."

"Fine it was about, Pan and his family."

"Ooooohhhhhh. No wonder he went to Jane."

"What!"

"It's true. By the way, if you're looking for him hes bound to be here somewhere."

"Bye!" Juniper yelled as she ran off to apologize to Grover. I then decided to enjoy my peace now while it lasts, before someone needs me to fix their love life for them.

I then threw the core away and went to the Hades cabin for more Truth or dare. When we all where there, Nico asked, "Percy, did you get Annabeth pregnant?" Percy said, "No! I wouldn't do that . . . without her permission."

We all laughed (even me (for once)) Percy said, "Allie Truth or dare?" "Dare." Percy had a glint in his eyes. He said, "I dare you to make the undead attack Thalia." Nico looked dead murderous. Lucky for Thalia (or Percy) Allie was a chicken. Allie asked, "Nico Truth or dare?" Nico said, "Truth." "Are you going to dare Percy to do something deadly?" Nico nodded.

"Percy-" Percy cut him off he said, "Dare." Nico said, "I dare you to shoot Mr.D in the butt with a arrow." Percy just got up and walked out. In a few seconds we heard a string of curse words that should not be repeated. Percy ran in and slammed the door behind him.

He said, "I'm dead." I asked, "Why?" "Chiron is going to tell my dad about it." I just said, "S***. Wish you luck." Percy just nodded and we decided to continue until he dies. He asked, "Grover, Truth or dare." He gloomily said, "Dare." Percy said, "I dare you to get back together with Juniper."

Grover said, "Okay." A little bit happier.

* * *

><p><strong>You will review or Mr.D will be after you.<strong>


	15. Finale

**Guys I just remembered, the dare Jane tried to do to Tyler, was to reproduce if you know what I mean. Guys I'm sorry that this is the last chapter but I have other story ideas, and stories to write. Yours truly, No one but someone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

Grover got up and walked out the door. He came back a few minutes later. "So What happened?"

Grover smiled. "She said yes. Then we sort of made out for a while." Percy frowned. "Okay. Grover, you're turn."

"Hmmm Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" She thought for a minute then said Dare. Grover smiled. "I dare you to hide in the closet naked with Thalia, who's also naked."

Annabeth frowned. "No way. I'm taking the penalty." She took of her top. I started to drool. My little buddy got stiff and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I frowned. Why her top? Why not her shoe or something like that?

I came out after a few minutes and found out Tony and Jane were in the closet. After a few minutes, they came out.

"Alright. Percy, Truth or Dare?" I thought. Then I said, "Dare"

Tony thought. Then he said, "I dare you to go under the blanket with Annabeth." S**t. I thought. I grabbed Annabeth and Pulled her into the bed.

Then I heard growling. I looked out the window and saw a few dryads outside. I pulled Annabeth under the blanket and said, "So"

**Tyler's P.O.V**

We were staring at the bed. The bed was creaking like someone was rolling. I heard a moan and we continued to play. I took his turn, "Leo Truth or dare?" Leo yelled in excitement, "Yes! I finally got picked! Also dare." I said, "I dare you to do a bunny kick off."

"A what?"

"Where you punt the bunny through two trees." (**That was one of the ideas I did in a skit with one of my friends.**)

Everybody, "Ooh." Thalia, "Wait have you ever done this before?" I said, "Maybe." Then I turned to Leo. I said, "You have to do it to Mr. D's bunny." "Wait, Mr.D has a bunny?" "Yep. He plays with it at night. I know because once I was spying on him to find some dirt on him and I saw him playing with a rabbit."

Leo said, "Anyways, I accept." "You also have to steal the rabbit yourself." "S***! I don't want to look like a weakling so I still accept." Leo ran off to get the bunny. He came back with a black, white spotted rabbit. We followed him (Travis brought a camera) to the boundray of the woods.

He said, "Sorry little bunny." He then punted the bunny. A few minutes later the bunny came back riding on top of Mrs. O'Leary. We all said, "Wow."The bunny jumped off of Mrs. O'Leary and hopped towards Piper.

Piper picked up the bunny and placed it in front of the Big house. We ran back to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and Percy was there waiting. Percy asked, "Piper Truth or dare?"

Piper said, "Truth." "Is it true you once attracted a rhino to your house?" "Yes." Everybody was laughing like there was no tomorrow (that will be true for them if they keep it up). The only ones (besides me) who were not amused were Jason and Piper. When they all settled down Piper asked, "Travis Truth or dare?"

"Dare." "I dare you to lock Artemis's body in the Apollo cabin closet if she's still in there." Travis got up and I decided to be the witness, again.

When we got there I helped Travis drag the body away. The good news was that the Apollo cabin was gone for archery practice. We stashed the body away and ran away as soon as possible. When we both got back we said at the same time, "Done."

Travis looked for the next victim. He then asked, "J . . Leo! Truth or dare?" Leo almost slammed his head against the bed. He stuttered, "D-d-dare." We all knew Travis is a thief and prankster. Travis mechanically said, "I dare you to steal the most things you can from the Ares cabin."

Leo got up and walked out. Clarisse went after him. Leo came back with bruises, cuts, and bite marks. He was also holding two swords. He muttered, "I'm keeping these." He walked out the door and to the infirmary.

We heard a boom of thunder. We all covered out eyes. When we opened them Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, and Aphrodite (She's the only one not angry.).

They all said to their sons/daughters (except for Aphrodite who was whispering something to Jane and Artemis was yelling at Thalia.), "You're in so much trouble!" Athena asked, "How could you pretty much risk your life for a sea spawn?" Poseidon asked, "One: Why do you like her? Two: Why did you shoot Chiron in the leg?" Artemis and Zeus asked, "You gave up the hunt for dead kid?" Hades asked, "You liked my least favorite brother's daughter all this time.?"

Then when they all stopped yelling they all came to a conclusion and turned towards Aphrodite. Aphrodite disappeared in a flash. We covered our eyes. Then when we opened them it turned out the others left to. That's when the door swung opened and 20 dryads with maces, chainsaws, and whips. That is also when Percy and Annabeth jumped out the window.

I said, "I guess no more Truth or dare for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. You will review.<strong>


End file.
